


Our Daily Dilemmas

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technological Communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: We met online and we know each other's game profiles, Tumblr, YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, etc., but I still don't have your number and I kinda want to get to know you better. Outside of the internet. In real life.Making friends online is a serious process. Who knows who is out to get you? But these boys are determined. And the fact that some blossoming feelings interfere with their online activities doesn't help at all. A story where six boys become best friends purely out of their personalities.





	1. My Life on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of others, I wanted to try this out! I hope this goes well as this is my first kpop fanfiction ever.

**MoonBeam** sends you a friend request. Accept?  
You are now friends with **MoonBeam**.

 **MoonBeam** invites you to a private chat. Accept?  
You have accepted the chat request.

**MoonBeam**

you up for some grinding?

we'll train for the blood king boss

**San**

ok

**MoonBeam**

meet me at the sacred forest

 Transport to  **The Sacred Forest**?  
You arrive at  **The Sacred Forest**.

You are invited to team up with  **MoonBeam**. Accept?  
You are teamed up with  **MoonBeam**.

**MoonBeam**

dude you're level 102 how come you haven't defeated the blood king yet

**San**

haven't gotten around to it

 

  **MoonBeam**

whatever just help me gain exp

**San**

k

 **The Moon and San** encounter a Lvl. 65 goblin.  
**MoonBeam** strikes with his sword.  
**San** uses a fire spell.  
**The Moon and San** defeated the goblin.  
500 exp points are received.

[I got 500 points for that]

[He probably doesn't know about the curse.]

**MoonBeam**

wtf

why'd i get only 500 pts

someone hacked the game

**San**

-_-

**MoonBeam**

don't -_- me

**San**

i didn't know how to respond

**MoonBeam**

dude im gonna quit if this continues

**San**

k

Sanha is used to people giving up so easily. He used to play with his older brothers until they quit the game to hang out with their friends or girlfriends. The second youngest brother, however, kept on playing until they reached the Sacred Forest. He was absolutely furious over the slow growing rate and ended up telling Sanha that he would never play this game again. Sanha continued though, and now he has reached level 102 (nearly 103). He supposes he could always beat the Blood King boss, but he decided that there wasn't really anything he would get out of it. After all, the only reason Sanha started playing was so that his brothers would praise him and have a mini congratulations party after every boss battle. It was invigorating. It was fun. Now he didn't have his brothers to play with him. But that's fine. Occasionally he stumbles across a player that needs his help or whatever and he willingly obliges just to see what happens. And they all leave. He noticed that some friends had unfriended him, or those who still are completely ignore him. There is no competition this way. It is boring, but he doesn't have to exert his strategic prowess so much.

**MoonBeam**

but why is it like that

**San**

the curse causes monsters to drop less exp

people usually train somewhere else, but it can get annoying because if you're killed here then you lose twice the exp you would normally get and get kicked out of the forest. it's really easy to die here. it's weird.

**MoonBeam**

??? i don't get why they have to do that

whatever i'll do it since the boss will make up for it all

unless you kill him for me

**San**

i haven't killed a boss in three months

**MoonBeam**

i'll just tell you how

transport us there since i've never been there

[He's serious. I can't believe this.]

[I can't lose my bet. I have to get that boss before GoldenMaknae does.]

Transport the team to the  **Blood King's Castle**?  
The team has arrived at the  **Blood King's Castle**.

**MoonBeam**

i can't lose this ok?

i owe 1,000,000,000 to another player if i do

**San**

and what if i screw up

**MoonBeam**

i will lose 1,000,000,000 gold

and i will burn your domain to the ground

including yourself

causing you to start all over again

im changing our lineup hold on

**San**

k

 


	2. The Moon and San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MoonBeam  
> damn im good at this
> 
> [Okay. Whatever you say. Not like I'm causing the most damage. Whatever.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're two chapters closer to the ending. lol i don't even know when this will end
> 
> save me

**The Moon and San** encounter the  **Blood King**.

**MoonBeam**

ok just hit it with your dragon attacks and let’s see what happens

**San** uses  Dragon’s Curse .   
**Blood King** takes 2600 damage.  
**MoonBeam** uses  Deflect .  
**Blood King** uses  Blood Breath .  
**The Moon and San** take no damage.  
**Blood King** takes 1500 damage.

**MoonBeam**

try light spells next

 

**San** uses  Light from Heaven .  
**Blood King** takes 10,000 damage.  
**MoonBeam** uses  Deflect .  
**Blood King** uses  King’s Curse .  
**The Moon and San** take no damage.  
**Blood King** takes 10,000 damage.

 

**San**

whoa

 

**MoonBeam**

nice now try equipping st. michael’s gloves then use it again

 

**San** equips  _ St. Michael’s Gloves _ .  
**MoonBeam** uses  Deflect .  
**Blood King** strikes using his sword.  
Deflect  has no effect.  
**San** takes 500 damage.  
**MoonBeam** takes 500 damage.

 

**San** uses  Light from Heaven .  
**Blood King** takes 50,000 damage.  
**MoonBeam** uses  Angel’s Whisper .  
**Blood King** takes 5000 damage.  
**Blood King** uses  Blood Breath .  
**San** takes 1500 damage.  
**MoonBeam** takes 1500 damage.

 

**MoonBeam**

damn im good at this

 

[Okay. Whatever you say. Not like I’m causing the most damage. Whatever.]

 

**San** uses  Light from Heaven .  
**Blood King** takes 21,500 damage.

 

**The Moon and San** defeated the **Blood King**.  
5,000,000 exp points are received.  
**San** leveled up to 107.  
**MoonBeam** leveled up to 66.

 

**MoonBeam**

WE DID IT

AND I DON’T OWE THAT GUY ANY MONEY

HA

SERVES HIM RIGHT

IM GETTING 1 BILLION RICHER

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

 

**San**

congrats

 

**MoonBeam**

YOU DID GREAT

WE MAKE A GREAT TEAM

C’MON WE’RE AMAZING

I CAN’T BE THE ONLY HAPPY ONE

 

**San**

it went way too fast

 

**MoonBeam**

u wanna beat someone else then?

 

[...]

 

**San**

maybe

 

**MoonBeam**

then where are we going next

 

[...]

 

**San**

you choose

 

[He’s taking a while. Does it take that long to choose?]

 

**MoonBeam**

it’s a surprise

 

[He’s taking even longer this time.]

 

**MoonBeam** is transporting the party to the  **Time Lost Dimension** . Travel with  **MoonBeam** ?

 

Sanha remembers this dimension. It was the last place he and all of his brothers played together. Back then they were little amateurs who could barely type their username under thirty seconds. And now he will return. If he accepts.

Bin remembers this dimension. It’s his favorite. The ground looks like it’s made of glass and the sky looks like a solar eclipse stuck in time. The soundtrack for this dimension is soft and almost sweet. Some of the incredibly competitive players hate this dimension. The monsters are weak and the music isn’t epic enough. The bosses are small fairy rulers in flowing robes. He always comes back here. It’s where he built his domain. No other player visits this dimension after they have beaten it. Bin is alone in his dimension. Now he can see it with San. If he accepts.

 

**The Moon and San** arrive at the  **Time Lost Dimension** .

 

The boys smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment down below any of your thoughts!!!! Have a cookie, everybody!!!!


	3. idk something cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky invites MoonBeam and San to a private group chat. Accept?  
> You have accepted the chat request.
> 
> Rocky  
> wtf dude you just stood there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really take a class on naming teams and usernames

The landscape is like frosted glass. It looks delicate to the touch. A gentle, soothing music box sound chimes in the boys’ ears. Trees in the wood have a thin blanket of snow on the needles. It softly snows in the Time Lost Dimension. Not a single soul besides Bin’s and Sanha’s characters to be found. Until another player username pops up on the top right corner of the screen.

**Rocky** has requested for your help in defeating the wolf. Accept? 

**MoonBeam**

don’t do it

**San**

why

i helped you

**MoonBeam**

…

**Rocky** and **San** have formed a temporary team.

[He’s low on health. One hit away from death.]

**Rocky** uses  Fire Breath.  
The wolf takes 25 damage.   
**San** uses  Hell Storm.  
The wolf takes 975 damage.

**Rocky** and **San** defeated the wolf.   
500 exp points are received.

**Rocky** invites **MoonBeam** and **San** to a private group chat. Accept?   
You have accepted the chat request.

**Rocky**

wtf dude you just stood there

**MoonBeam**

i would have interfered with exp distribution

**Rocky**

i was one hit away from dying

**MoonBeam**

oh

**San**

you can take one of my health potions

**Rocky**

at least one of you is nice enough to help

**MoonBeam**

how would i have known???

**Rocky**

would i have sent that request if i didn’t want to

**MoonBeam**

u r being senseitivve

**Rocky**

typo

**MoonBeam**

I DON’T CARE

[...]

I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN YOU

**Rocky**

it would have been nice of you to use your experience to help me

[...]

**MoonBeam**

SAN

**San**

what

**MoonBeam**

BACK ME UP HERE

**San**

i just met you less than an hour ago

**Rocky**

you can make up for it by helping me get past the fairy queen

**MoonBeam**

I NEVER APOLOGIZED

**Rocky**

apology accepted

**MoonBeam**

YOU CHEEKY BASTARD

[He isn’t that annoying…]

I BET IM OLDER THAN YOU JUDGING BY YOUR PERSONALITY

RESPECT YOUR ELDERS

**Rocky**

of course you’re older than me you’re a 55 year old man that wants to kidnap girls by gaining their trust

[That’s not something to joke about.]

**MoonBeam**

SHUT UP

IM 19

[Damn. He _is_ older than me.]

**Rocky**

saying it isn’t the same as being it

calm down

anyways just help me for a while please

ill give you something

**MoonBeam**

if you want help then ask San he’s stronger than both of us

**San**

but hyung i didn’t get past the blood king without your help

**MoonBeam**

ur right i did help a bit didn’t i but you did all the work

wait

“hyung”?

You invite **MoonBeam** and **Rocky** to form a team.   
**Rocky** accepts.   
**MoonBeam** accepts.   
You change the team name to **MoonRockSan**.

**MoonBeam**

our team name is sort of lame

**Rocky**

yeah

**San**

then what should it be

**Rocky**

idk something cool

You change the team name to **idk something cool**.

**MoonBeam**

stop

You change the team name to **MoonRockSan**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the maknae 3 have finally met! This is the last of the video game dilemmas and we'll come back soon after a few chapters.
> 
> Have some cookies if y'all are still reading!!!! (throws cookies out the window) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. It was Funny Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus Tumblr post story nobody wants but is sort of funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys realized that im bad at being funny

Moonpuppy

**Reasons why I am a terrible Boyfriend**

  * I am not a boyfriend



#moonpuppy rants #list #boyfriend #i want to be in a relationship #help me find a s/o

 

> **78 notes**

**63 likes** and **15 reblogs**

 

> **MinRock**
> 
> wow same so original
> 
>  
> 
> **Moonpuppy**
> 
> i sense sarcasm
> 
>  
> 
> **MinRock**
> 
> you already used this same joke once. It will never be funny again
> 
>  
> 
> **Hasan**
> 
> are you saying that jokes are only funny once
> 
>  
> 
> **randomurlhere**
> 
> yeah like this website
> 
>  
> 
> **Moonpuppy**
> 
> …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have realized i'm bad at being funny
> 
> have a cookie y'all


	5. The Pretty View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the Bonus Tumblr Dilemmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and im still not funny

MyunggJun  Hasan

**Hasan**

So pretty ^^

* * *

 

**Moonpuppy**

Okay but does anybody see that behind the cloud?

* * *

 

**Hasan**

See what?

* * *

 

**MinRock**

I see it.

* * *

 

**Hasan**

???

* * *

 

**Moonpuppy**

Srsly? No one else sees it?

* * *

 

**Hasan**

What are you talking about?

* * *

 

**MyunggJun**

The sun. They’re talking about the sun.

#what happened #why is Hasan such an idiot #Not again

**100 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, help me be funny
> 
> have some delicious cookies!!!! (scatters them like confetti)


	6. I Honestly Feel So Attacked Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter of the unneeded Bonus Tumblr Dilemma story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #relatabletitle

JJinwoo

 

> "If you can dream it, you can do it."
> 
> \- Walt Disney

 

 

> **546 notes**

**291 likes** and **251 reblogs**

 

 

> **Strawberrylove**
> 
> So inspirational <3
> 
> **MyunggJun**
> 
> I dream to grow 1 ft taller overnight
> 
> **MinRock**
> 
> I dream to be a dancer/choregrapher or have a significant other in the next year
> 
> **Hasan**
> 
> I dream to get into a good college, have a good time, and get a good job
> 
> **Moonpuppy**
> 
> One of these is not like the others
> 
> **MyunggJun**
> 
> srsly @Hasan @MinRock stick to the program make it achievable at least
> 
> **JJinwoo**
> 
> Stop this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey jinjin appeared!!!! (sort of)
> 
> comment down below any of your thoughts!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Have a cookie! (leaves them at your front door)


	7. Baby's Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save and log out of the game?  
> You have successfully saved and logged out of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the original plot line for a while.

**MoonBeam**

ok guys im tired going to sleep

 

**San**

awwww

 

**Rocky**

Same

 

**San**

awwwwwwwwwww

 

**MoonBeam**

we’re all korean which means we’re all in the same timezone so go to sleep you child

it’s almost 4 am

im a working college student

 

**San**

it’s Sunday!!!

 

**Rocky**

go to sleep San

 

**San**

awwww

Good night!!!! <3

 

Bin  
[... Did he really send us a heart?]   


Minhyuk  
[How old _are_  you? You’re too old to be cute.]

 

 **MoonBeam** exited the chat.   
**Rocky** exited the chat.   
You exited the chat.

 

 **MoonBeam** logged out.   
**Rocky** logged out.   


Save and log out of the game?

You have successfully saved and logged out of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Have a lovely day/night and take some cookies!!! Comment down below any of your thoughts!


	8. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother Dragon awakes. She uses Flames of Despair.
> 
> San takes 10,000 damage.
> 
> San can no longer fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting late let's see how this will work out

Welcome back,  **San**!

Transport to  **The Red Mountain** **?  
** You have arrived at  **The Red Mountain.**

  
D_wwo has invited you to a private chat. Accept?  
You have accepted the chat request.

**D_wwo**

hello! i'm a new player. can you help me play?

  
**San**

sure! what do you want to do first?

  
**D_wwo**

we can head over to the first boss. unless you have some other plans in mind.

  
[He's pretty nice and calm. Unlike MoonBeam and Rocky.]

  
**San**

ok we'll head over to the dragon king

  
You invite  **D_wwo** to your team.  
**D_wwo** accepts.

  
do you need to do some grinding before we leave? or do you want to head straight to the boss?

  
**D_wwo**

i think we can head straight to the boss

  
Transport the team to  **The Dragon King's Castle?**  
You have transported the team to **The Dragon King's Castle.**

**San**

are you ready

**D_wwo**

 yeah

 **SanD** encounter a baby dragon.what

 **San** uses his ice spear.

The baby dragon takes 200 damage.

**D_wwo**

wait

do we have to kill him

**San**

what

 **D_wwo** uses his shield.

The baby dragon strikes with its tail.

  **San** takes 200 damage.

The shield breaks in half!

 **D_wwo** takes 1000 damage.

 **D_wwo** can no longer fight.

[...]

[What the-]

 **** **San** uses a potion on  **D_wwo**.

 ****The **Mother Dragon** awakes. She uses  Flames of Despair.

 **San** takes 10,000 damage.

 **San** can no longer fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm i failed i decided to go to sleep  
> 


	9. dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San  
> what happened?
> 
> MoonBeam  
> dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe people actually like this

**MoonBeam**

so you lost?

like that??

**San**

yeah

**MoonBeam**

who is he? who’s this noob?

**San**

why should i tell you?

**MoonBeam**

so i don’t run into him anytime soon

he might ruin everything

**San**

i’m not telling you

**MoonBeam**

lol nvm

**San**

?

**MoonBeam**

found him

 

 **MoonBeam** is inviting **D_wwo** into the chat.  
**D_wwo** accepted the chat request.

 

[How did he-]

 

**D_wwo**

Hello

 

**MoonBeam**

hey

**San**

hi

**D_wwo**

So why did you invite me to the chat?

 

**MoonBeam**

to talk to you about how bad you are at playing games

 

**D_wwo**

well then fire away

 

**MoonBeam**

you’re just really bad ok

san said you made him die on a level ten boss

he was pretty angry

that’s not good

 

**D_wwo**

Is that true?

Well i’m sorry about that

Why didn’t you tell me about it

**San**

i never said i was angry!

i said i was only a bit frustrated

i don’t want to fight guys

**D_wwo**

We’re not fighting

 

**MoonBeam**

we’re not fighting

i’m just trying to prove that i’m right

and get him to say sorry

 

**D_wwo**

I already said sorry

There’s no other reason for me to be here anymore

 

**MoonBeam**

i know that

but i have to keep on talking to you about this

 

**D_wwo**

If we’re going to talk about this let’s do it privately

San doesn't want to be a part of this

 

 **D_wwo** has exited the chat.  
**MoonBeam** has exited the chat.

 **Rocky** wants to start a chat. Accept?  
You have joined **Rocky’s** chat.

 

**Rocky**

yo

**San**

hey

**Rocky**

you want to gain exp?

**San**

sure

**Rocky**

cool let’s go

take me there

 

You have sent a request to team up with **Rocky.  
** You have teamed up with **Rocky**.

Teleport **Rocky and San** to the **Underworld** ?  
You have teleported to the **Underworld.**  

 **MoonBeam** has sent a chat request.  
You have accepted the chat request.

 

**San**

what happened?

**MoonBeam**

dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened in that private chat with binu?? who knows? i dont


End file.
